Talk:Bestiary
Pictures are required. Especially ones with good lighting. --Jack Gillow 20:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) May need to describe how female zombies are faster than male zombies. I am quite happy 07:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hitpoints The hitpoints for each zombie should be listed next to XP gained. Juranas 01:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Tone I think the article could do with a (bit) more serious approach in tone. I've just been grammar nazi-ing the articles, to make the sentences more efficient. --Chickenwaffle 18:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) New pictures Hey. I would appreciate it if the zombies' pictures could be taken in clearer lighting. It's really hard to see the purple and red zombies. It might help new players to gauge how far Longarms' reaches are. Maybe their pictures could be taken on not-so-dark ground, like pavements. Thanks. Crystal Song (talk) 06:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : Actually... the pictures of all zombies which are still in the game are fully transparent, and since we have a black background for the articles, that's why they look this dark. I extracted the walking images for each zombie directly out of the flash files and animated them as well, so it would be rather hard to re-do them. (Only Firefox and Opera can currently display the animation) : I guess the longarm reach is a minor problem, as once people see them in game, they'll have a good idea of the reach. The pics provided here are mainly for easy identification of each zombie. : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 04:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Zombie Names Now that missions are available, I think it would appropriate to change the names to match the ones in the missions. So far, I've determined that purple zombies are referred to as "charred" (charred male) and green zombies are referred to as "irradiated" (irradiated male). Before I change anything on the Article Page, I think we should get input from more users. Ppppaaaauuuullll 03:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : Working on it. I don't plan to change the actual names listed here though, as they always only and accurately described what zombies look like, and they have been well established within the community already, so changing them would be a bad idea. Since most information about the zombies is noted in the description, I'll just change some details in there and add that long with a more organized page format I'm working on. : This should also make the descriptions of most zombies more worthwhile to read, than just for the roleplay purpose there was in the past. : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 04:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sexism? I know, I know. It's just a game. But I kind of feel like there's some sexism: the naked men are mostly innocent, but the naked women are prostitutes? I get that it's just for flavor, but I just wanted to chime in. Female Fat Zombies I believe I have found a minor typo (Or a recent change to Dead Frontier which would spark discussion about this). Every time I fight one, Ill 1 hit kill them with a Critical hit from my Sig Sauer (A 6 damage gun), and I can 2 hit kill them with one crit and one regular shot from my Glock 25 (A 5 damage gun). Both of these totals add up to 30, and the page states that Female Fat Zombies have 32 hp. Either Im missing a formula in damage calculation or again, a typo or recent change. Riney 03:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Update: They only have 30 hp, someone needs to update the page for its locked and I have no access to correct said mistake. :Update2: Never mind maybe I do, fixed. If anyone would like to explain to me why it should still read 32 message me. Riney 22:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sexism Whoever thinks the women are hookers, are immature and need to seriously grow up. No the game is not sexist, just some player are immature. -Smuck :Well thats great and all but...Hookers do exist and denying that is immature as well. I personnaly think its fine how it is. Riney 22:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The kid zombie (Tier I) The child zombie has 12 HP, not 9